Aniki
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Ryo is jealous when Sho begins to call Juudai his Aniki. But he never felt these feelings for his brother before... why are they changing now? RyoSho, slight JuudaiSho and RyoManjoume. Yaoi, Japanese names.
1. That Word

Aniki

**Couple:** Zane/Syrus, Ryo/Sho

**Summary:** Ryo is jealous when Sho begins to call Juudai his "Aniki". But he never felt these feelings for his brother before... why are they changing now?

**Author's Notes:** This idea hit me last night. I just had to write it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, usage of Japanese names.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh G/X. However, I do own Manjoume.

Manjoume: No she doesn't! Don't listen to her!

Me: Shush you! (traps him in a closet)

Manjoume: HEY!! Let me out! This is an outrage I say, an outrage!

* * *

**_Aniki _**

**Written by Kohaku**

* * *

**_"Aniki."_**

That one word went through Ryo's brain everytime he heard Sho saying it to Juudai. Had he been replaced? He had felt the jealousy sweeping through his body when Sho started to call Juudai by that word.

To tell the truth, Manjoume used to call him by that word, and still does, but that's a different matter all together. Sho was his brother, not Juudai's.

Ryou Marufuji would make sure Juudai Yuki got that message.

He glared at Juudai whenever he and Sho were together, but he never once showed that he noticed it. It killed him to think that his little brother loved Juudai more than him.

He'd just have to show Sho...

How much he loved him.

"Aniki, wake up!" Sho exclaimed, shaking his friend awake. "We're going to be late for class!"

"Throw a bucket of water on his head," Chumley suggested. "Works for me everytime."

Sho rolled his eyes but filled a bucket with water and went back to Juudai, letting it tip, the water spilling out all over him.

"Ahh!" Juudai was fully awake now, shivering. "What was t-t-t-that for, S-S-Sho?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"T-t-t-t-that's n-n-n-n-no r-r-r-r-reason t-t-to pour water all over a guy."

"Sorry, Aniki."

"Alright, let's get to class."

Sho nodded and began to get ready.

Ryo couldn't get the chance to talk to Sho all day, for he had been with Juudai, attacked to the hip.

Manjoume was worried about Ryo. He had been acting awful strange ever since Sho started calling Juudai "Aniki" like he does to Ryo. He's been all silent, glaring at Juudai whenever he walks in the room, as if he'd done something wrong...

...well, with it being Ryo, he probably did.

He was getting extra worried now. Maybe he'd talk to Ryo about this...

* * *

TBC?

Manjoume: Let me out already!

Me: No, never! I own you!

Manjoume: No you don't! This woman is crazy! C-R-A-Z-Y!

Me: Whater. (rolls eyes)

Manjoume: Er... (walks to his happy place)

Me: Like it? Or leave it? Either way, it's good to me.


	2. Trouble At Duel Academy

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. : ) Here is the next chapter. A little angst here, if you will...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. However, I need Banner's name in Japanese... I own Manjoume and the OC's appearing this chapter.

Manjoume: She does not own me! Don't listen to her! Set me free!

**

* * *

**

**Aniki **

**Chapter 2 **

**Trouble At Duel Academy**

* * *

About a week had passed, and Ryo had a chance to talk to Sho.

On that particular day, Sho found a letter underneath his pillow. It had been from Ryo but Manjoume had placed it under his bed since he was also in the Slifer Red dorms. It had said:

_'Sho,_

_Meet me at the lighthouse tonight around 9 pm. Come alone. We need to talk._

_Ryo'_

Sho was worried. Had something happened? He didn't explain anything in the note and it didn't sound too rushed...

Oh well. He'd learn what this was all about around nine o' clock.

Now, to get ready...

* * *

Manjoume had dragged Juudai off to a duel so he wouldn't get the chance to see Sho. Of course, he didn't tell him **WHY** he was dragged off, because he'd go right back to Syrus, he was sure of it. So he just stayed silent.

Juudai probably never suspected he was up to something anyway. But he wanted to do this for 'his' Aniki,

"Hey Manjoume, why so far away from home, huh?" Juudai asked, wondering why they were so far away from the Osiris dorms.

"Uh... well... you see..." Manjoume shook his head. "Ahh, it's nothing!"

"Alright, well get your game on!"

* * *

Around nine o' clock, the duel had just about begun, and Ryo was at the lighthouse waiting for Sho. He wasn't nervous, no not at all.

Yeah right.

He was about to tell his brother he loved him more than any brother ever should. It was a crime but he loved him anyway.

He could hear footsteps and the sound of monsters attacking each other not too far, so he assumed Manjoume and Juudai were still duelling. The footsteps obviously belonged to Sho.

When Sho approached him, he looked rather nervous himself. "O-Onii-san?" he asked in a shaky voice. "What's up?"

Ryo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him jump, but then he was more comfortable. "Sho, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Sho asked.

Ryo was about to respond, when a crash was heard and Sho shrieked out in fear, ducking behind Ryo for protection. Ryo held his little brother's shaking hand tightly as two tall and dark figures appeared. One had long black hair with red streaks, and emerald green eyes. She wore a long dark gown with a black cape behind it. A black pendant was at her neck. The man beside her had dark coal black eyes, and short brown hair, wearing the same cape as the woman but had black pants and shirt on instead.

Ryo hid his brother protectively behind him. "What the hell do you want? Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Hiroshi (1)," the man replied with a slight sneer, causing Sho to shiver behind him. Ryo held his hand tightly.

"And my name is Iva (2)," the girl replied, her hair blowing in the wind. "We've come for him."

"What...?" Ryo asked, then realized what they've meant. _'Sho...'_ he thought to himself fearfully. "What the hell do you want with him?!"

"He will be... our sacrifice..."

* * *

**TBC...**

**(1)** - _Hiroshi_ - generous in Japanese terms  
**(2)** - _Iva_ - God's great gift, yew tree in Japanese terms

**Thank you to all who reviewed. I really appreciate them all. ;) Please continue to do so.**


	3. Sacrifice

**Aniki **

**Chapter 3 **

**Sacrifice**

* * *

"Sacrifice!" Ryo exclaimed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"To bring our Master, Our Leader, back, we need a sacrifice," Iva said. "Our sacrifice must be pure of heart. He must not be tainted, thus still have his innocence. He must also have pure blood.. which is something I know he has.. because I can smell it..." she continued.

Sho was shivered, trying to hide behind Ryo. "Well guess, what, you won't get him."

"I happen to ... disagree!" Iva exclaimed, laughing as she reached out her hand, which happened to turn into and vine like. She reached it behind Ryo and pulled Shou from behind him before he could even get the chance to react.

"Shou!" Ryo exclaimed worriedly.

"Onii-san!" Shou screamed. "Help!"

"Damnit..." Ryo cursed. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh?" Hiroshi asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "I blieve we already have..."

And with that, they disappeared... with Shou.

* * *

Ryo ran with all his might to where Juudai and Manjoume were having their duel. It looked like Juudai had won... again, because Manjoume's life points had gone down to zero. 

"Manjoume, Juudai!" Ryo exclaimed in between pants.

"What is it, Aniki?" Manjoume asked as Ryo walked up to them, trying to catch his breath.

"Two strange people... Hiroshi... Iva..." Ryo panted in between words. "They... they've kidnapped Shou..."

"What? Shou's been kidnapped?" Juudai asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Ryo replied. "I need... your help... to find him."

Both Juudai and Manjoume nodded. "Sure, whatever it takes to get Shou back."

Ryo smiled grimly. "I'm glad I could count on you two."

_Even if I am jealous of Juudai, I need his help... now more than ever,_ Ryo thought as they walked to the Osiris dormitories to form a plan.

_I will get you back, Shou,_ Ryo thought. _Don't worry, you'll be safe soon... I won't let anything happen to you again._

Juudai was pretty much thinking along the same lines. _How could I have let this happen?_ he thought._ I mean... sure, I didn't know about it... but ... if only-_

"Stop blaming yourselves, already!" Manjoume exclaimed, slamming his fist down on the table. They looked at him, blinking.

"What makes you think that?" Juudai asked innocently.

"You've been silent for ten minutes!" he exclaimed. "You've done nothing but stare into space... and Juudai's beginning to drool."

Juudai immediately closed his mouth.

"Now, we need to think of a plan... that doesn't involve you two blaming yourselves like immature idiots incase something bad happens to Shou. Hear me? Listen up! Here's what we do..."

* * *

**A/N:** I was hoping for one more review, but what the hell. I posted it anyway. I hope you like it! Oh, and sorry about the shortness. I try to make them long, but it's like I've lost my writing spirit... Manjoume help!

**Manjoume:** (is wearing a party hat and blowing a whistle, with streamers everywhere) Yay she lost her writing... oops?

**Me:** (locks him in a closet)

**Manjoume:** NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!


	4. Comin' To The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** This song is sung by O-Town, believe it or not, and is for the Pokémon 2000 Movie. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh G/X. I do however own Iva and Hiroshi.

* * *

_Aniki _

_Chapter 4 _

_Comin' To The Rescue_

_

* * *

_

_If your tumbling down and your spirits fall  
Helps on the way, we hear you call  
On a mission we're united as one  
Friends forever and now, here we come._

_In no time we'll be at your side  
We're a team on a rollar coaster ride.  
Each one of us knows just what to do  
Never gonna stop (gonna stop) searching for you._

_Baby, listen to me Searching for you.  
We're gonna set you free  
Comin' to the rescue Get there in a hurry (rescue)  
Baby, don't you worry (rescue)  
This adventure's heating up I'll rescue you and  
If I do you gotta rescue me_

_So if you're lost, one thing is true  
Never gonna stop looking for you  
You're not alone, so have no doubt  
We'll put our heads together gonna figure it out_

_Baby, listen to me  
We're gonna set you free, yeah  
Comin' to the rescue  
Get there in a hurry (rescue)  
Baby, don't you worry (rescue)  
This adventure's heating up  
I'll rescue you and  
If I do you gotta rescue me_

* * *

Ryo, Juudai and Manjoume were forming a plan. Well, at least Manjoume was. He had to snap Ryo and Juudai out of their daydreams every five seconds in order for them to think straight. As usual, they were blaming themselves about Shou's kidnapping.

So Manjoume did the only thing he could think of. "Juudai, Ryo if you two don't straighten up and think right I'm going to take away all your Elemental Heroes and Cyber Dragons!"

Well, that made a huge difference, because neither wanted to lose their favorite cards.

"We need to think of a plan to rescue Shou," Manjoume said. "And you're not helping by spacing out every five minutes!"

Ryo and Juudai both sighed. "Alright, alright. We'll smarten up."

"Well good!" Manjoume exclaimed. "If you ever want to see Shou again, you had better!"

Ryo and Juudai grinned. "Uh... since when did you get to boss us around?"

Manjoume blushed. "Well, you're the ones not doing anything!" he hissed.

The two had to admit that Manjoume was indeed right. They were doing nothing good about the situation. But Ryo wanted his little brother back more than anything in the world...

We're coming Shou, Ryo thought to himself. I promise you that you'll be safe... soon.

* * *

When Shou came to, he found himself strapped to some sort of pole. He saw a man and a woman standing together not too far away from him, talking in whispers. He could hardly see it was so dark but he managed to make out their shapes.

"W...Where am I?" Shou asked in a scared voice.

Iva looked towards him._ 'So he's finally awoken,'_ she thought. _'I was wondering when...'_

She quietly walked over to him. "You are merely on another part of Academy Island, honey. Nothing to be scared of."

"That's what everyone says when they're the kidnappers," Shou said in a whisper. "I want my Onii-san..."

"Well I'm very sorry but I don't think you'll be seeing him anytime soon," Hiroshi smirked a little, coming to stand beside Iva. Shou looked at him with fear. Iva may act nice but he was just cold.

"Now now, don't scare the sacrifice," Iva whispered, poking him in the ribs.

"Alright, alright," Hiroshi merely smirked as he looked at the hostage, who appeared to be scared. _'Good...get scared...'_

_'Onii-san, Aniki, please ... anyone... save me!'_ Shou thought fearfully.

* * *

**TBC**

**Thank you for the reviews! I was hoping for two more to get to an even number of fifteen but oh well. Thanks anyway!!!**


	5. The Darkness

**Aniki  
Chapter 5  
The Darkness**

* * *

It had been one long day since Shou had been kidnapped. Ryo, Juudai and Manjoume were thinking up a plan, but they had a slight idea of what they were going to do.

Duel.

That's right. They were going to duel both Iva and Hiroshi in order to get Shou back - whatever it took.

Ryo had become cold and distant, moreso than usual. He never spoke to anyone, unless it was to discuss the plans for rescuing Shou.

Manjoume had become worried for his Aniki. If they didn't get to Shou in time, what would happen?

Juudai was in a panic mode. His best friend had been kidnapped right under his nose. He should've done something to prevent it from happening!

But he didn't...

"Guys!" Manjoume yelled, snapping them out of their daydream once again. They were in the Osiris dorms talking about the plan. Ryo was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, but listening. Juudai and Manjoume were sitting on the bottom bed...

...Shou's bed.

Everyone sighed. It would take everything they had to get Shou back, but they would do it.

They had to.

Or else, Shou might not live to see tomorrow.

* * *

Hiroshi was out. Iva was standing guard over the sacrifice, who was fast asleep, and had been for over a day now. But that was because they had to give him a needle or else he would continue thrashing about and hurt himself...

...they needed the boy in tact for the ritual.

It could only happen on the night of a full moon.

The next full moon just happened to be tomorrow.

Iva smiled to herself as she gazed at the sacrifice. He was so innocent, so pure...if she had any feelings she would want to save him...from this madness...but she didn't.

She was darkness.

The darkness was she.

She was one with the darkness.

As her cold pale hand traced along the unconscious boy's cheek, she smiled.

"It's almost time..."

* * *

All he saw was darkness. It surrounded him completely. He didn't know where he was, but it was very cold. There was no light anywhere.

He couldn't move. He was strapped to something. His eyes must've been blind-folded too, he realized.

He was shivering in fear. He was to be their sacrifice? Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't everyone leave him alone?

"Onii-san...Aniki..." he whispered as sobs escaped him. "Please...help me...I don't know where I am...I-I'm frightened...cold..."

A scream came from Shou's mouth as his eyes shot open.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Cliffhanger or what? Review please:D 


	6. Ten Years Ago

**Aniki  
Chapter 6  
Ten Years Ago**

* * *

A few hours later, a letter had appeared in front of Ryo Marufuji. He picked it up and ripped it open. It read:

_'Ryo Marufuji,_

_If you want to see your dearest brother again, I suggest you follow these rules._

_**1.** Come ALONE._

_**2. **Bring a deck and your duel disc._

_**3.** We will let you choose who you can duel. If you lose, Shou is ours. If you win, you get him back._

_Simple, right? Three strikes and you're out. Oh, and the longer you take, the longer poor Shou has to suffer this pain._

_Sincerely Yours,  
**Iva'**_

_What a weird name..._ Ryo thought to himself. But rule number one posed a problem. He, Juudai and Manjoume were supposed to go together to save Shou. Even though Ryo didn't want to put Manjoume in anymore danger, he knew he wanted to do it. Juudai wanted to be the one who saved Shou because Ryo knew that deep down Juudai had feelings for his otouto. But... if he was supposed to come alone...how would they react?

Then Ryo decided. He wouldn't tell them.

It's better that way.

He would take his own cards, his duel disk, and leave without leaving notes.

* * *

Shou slowly opened his eyes. He still had no idea where he was, but at least he could see. It looked like the old abandoned dorm at the Duel Academy...

It couldn't be...could it?

Shou looked around the room, trying to place the surroundings. Yup, it definitely was the abandoned dorm.

A place so easy to hide someone...

_Oh Onii-san... please find me---_

A scream tore from Shou's lips as he stared at Hiroshi with unbelieving eyes. The man had just slashed through his right shoulder with a sword! A very powerful, strong sword at that!

Hiroshi smirked. "We can heal you later...you'll still be in tact... there's no reason why I shouldn't be able to have fun with you now, right?"

Shou would've backed up in fear if he weren't chained to the wall. Yes, he was chained to the wall from head to toe. It was to tight that it hurt.

"L-Leave me alone," Shou whimpered.

"I don't think so, little one," Hiroshi sneered and pet his head gently, causing him to shiver. He didn't like it when this man touched him at all...

He wanted Ryo. He wanted Juudai. Anybody but Hiroshi and Iva.

Another scream tore from Shou's lips as Hiroshi slashed through his other shoulder. Just then, footsteps could be heard, and hope rose in Shou, maybe it's Aniki and Juudai! he thought. But he frowned instantly when it was only Iva coming into the room. She sent glares at Hiroshi when she figured out Shou was injured. She ushered Hiroshi out of the room and she walked over to Shou cautiously. "Shou?" she whispered kindly.

"You...kidnapped me...why are you ... being nice?" Shou asked fearfully. Iva smiled and caressed his cheek.

"I used to have a son once, when I was alive," Iva explained. "He looked an awful lot like you. I suppose that's why."

"What...happened?" Shou asked.

"I don't know really, after Hiroshi took me from my house one night I never saw him again...it's been...about ten years," Iva explained. "I don't even remember his name, but he had an older brother as well, just like you do."

"Wait...did you say ten years?" Shou asked, blinking with shock. Iva nodded, starting to heal his wounds.

"Yes...why?"

"Because it was ten years ago that mine and Ryo's mother disappeared."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! XD Cliffhanger city here, isn't it? Hope you liked this chapter. I know I sure did!


	7. Shocking Conclusions

Aniki 

Chapter 7 

Shocking Conclusions

* * *

Iva's eyes widened. "Y...You don't say," she siad, at a loss for words at the moment. Shou merely nodded, his head down and staring at the ground, thoughts zooming through his head.

'She...could be our mother...and...and she's doing this to us?! To me...' Shou thought to himself. Iva placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, causing him to look up at her.

"I really didn't want to do this, Shou, bring our master back I mean," Iva explained, standing beside him. "Hiroshi just came into my house one day and forced me...he said we needed a pure heart for the sacrifice...I didn't know that the pure heart we were searching could be my own son..."

"**IVA! HIROSHI**!" a voice exclaimed and Shou looked up with hope.

"**ONII-SAN!**!" Shou exclaimed.

_'They shouldn't yell... they'll alert Hiroshi...which is something neither of us want...'_ Iva thought to herself.

The door suddenly slammed open and there stood Ryo, glaring at Iva. "Let him go," he said fiercely, making his way over to Iva.

"Didn't you read my note? Well I assume you did since you came alone...but it's time you and I duel! If I win...Shou is ours," Iva explained and Ryo's eyes widened. "And if you win...he gets to go back with you."

* * *

**--Time Skip Of About 30 Minutes--**

Iva was on the ground panting as her life points went down to zero. Ryo ran over and undid Shou's binds, cradling him in his arms. "Shou..."

"Onii-san..." Shou smiled up at Ryo before falling asleep, exhausted, snuggling into his older brother's chest with a sigh.

Ryo smiled down at his brother, cradling him against his chest protectively and looked over at Iva.

_'Take care of him...'_ Iva thought to herself as she saw Ryo walking off. _'Quickly...run before Hiroshi comes back... I'll see you again one of these days... my sons...'_

That was Iva's last thought as she fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Juudai and Manjoume were in the Osiris dormitories, wondering where on Earth Ryo had gone., when suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Manjoume went to answer it and his eyes widened.

"Aniki! Shou!"

Juudai looked over and instantly ran over to them. "Shou..."

"Hi... Aniki..." Shou whispered with a smile, cuddling up against Ryo happily.

"Where did you find him?" Manjoume asked.

"At the Abandoned Dorm," Ryo answered. "I dueled Iva for his release."

"So you went alone without telling us?!" Juudai exclaimed.

"I had to... she said come alone or he'd be hurt..."

Juudai and Manjoume merely sighed. Juudai looked at Shou who smiled and got down from Ryo's arms, running over to hug Juudai. "Aniki!"

"Shou..." Juudai smiled, hugging him back. Ryo and Manjoume left the dorm to give them some alone time.

"Hey...you should be the one with him, not Yuki in there," Manjoume told him.

"I know... but I told him all I needed to say on our way back," Ryo said with a smile.

"You mean...you... told him you--"

"Yes," Ryo replied with a smile. "We're a couple now."

* * *

In the Osiris dorms, Juudai and Shou were browsing through cards. "Hey Shou...shouldn't you be with your onii-san now?"

"Yea...but we said all we needed to say on the trip back..." Shou replied with a smile.

"So you mean, you're a..." Juudai said and Shou smiled, nodding. "Oh Shou, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Aniki," Shou replied with a smile. "Don't worry...I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Thanks, Shou." Juudai replied with a smile.

_'Like Manjoume...'_ Shou thought with an inward smirk, already planning something in his mind for getting the two of them together.

* * *

A few hours later, it was nearing eleven pm and Shou and Ryo were curled up together underneath the blankets in Ryo's dorm, who had sneaked his little brother inside.

"Onii-san..." Shou whispered softly, his head leaning against Ryo's chest.

"Yea?" Ryo whispered softly, running his hand through Shou's blue hair.

"Aishiteru," Shou whispered, falling asleep.

Ryo smiled and kissed the top of Shou's head lovingly. "Aishiteru, Shou."

* * *

**END**

A/N: I don't plan on doing a sequel to this...but if I do it will be about Iva and the Marufuji brothers. xD Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it. Now, onto Love's Will, which is just about finished itself. Then I can work on my other fics, and when I'm done a few more...I'll start my new Jaden/Syrus idea!! Actually, I already have three chapters of it complete... xD Here's a little about it:

**Title:** Immortal Love  
**Couple:** Jaden/Syrus, Chazz/Zane  
**Summary:** VampireFic, Yaoi, Alternate Universe. Jaden is a vampire looking for a mate because his time is running out...if he doesn't find a mate soon he could die. On the other hand, Syrus is with Atticus (of all people!!) and is slowly falling in love with Jaden after their first meeting. Zane is with Chazz and they are mates. Chazz is the vampire while Zane is the human. Zane helps Syrus get accustomed to the life of a vampire.  
**Warnings:** Vampirefic, AU (Alternate Universe), Yaoi/Shounen-ai  
Oh and I should let you know there are a lot of details you have to follow...like for example, Atticus and Alexis are **NOT** brother and sister, but they will develop a bond.  
Hope for it to be up soon!!


End file.
